a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable cover-plate of a computer host, and more particularly to a cover-plate which is installed on a front panel of computer host to cover a slot of hard disk driver and a slot of CD-ROM disk driver in normal times, and to be opened by being pressed down, when being used.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A front panel of conventional computer host is installed with a slot of hard disk driver and a slot of CD-ROM disk driver which are exposed outside in normal times, and hence are easy to be stained by dusts and are not beautiful in an entire appearance.